Come Hell or High Water
by TooManyFandoms1701
Summary: John and Dean are both out hunting leaving a frightened Sam alone during a storm. And, that was just the wind right? T just to be safe. For everybody who needs their daily Winchester brotherly moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I have been MIA for like months, but I just haven't gotten around to writing anything. But, alas, I join a new fandom and I get some new ideas. And here we have it my first Supernatural fic. Yay!**

**As always I don't own anything. If I did things would be a lot different let me tell you.**

**Just FYI as of now, it's all Sam's P.O.V**

I am being stupid. I know I am being stupid. Dad would tell me I need to grow up. Right now, I think I'd agree with him. I am 13 years old. It is a thunderstorm, I'm freaking about the damn weather.

"Alright Sam, let's take a deep breath and calm down." I mutter to myself. But with the next crash of thunder, the lights go off. Yep, screw calm.

I have to dig through our stuff to find a working flashlight and it wasn't even that bright.

There's a noise from outside.

_What the hell was that? Not wind. _

I decide to look at my options. I could stay here in silence, with a gun pointed at the door, but I didn't really like that idea.

I could go out there and try to see what's going on. Like that's gonna happen.

The last really possible option would be to call Dean and ask him what I should do. He was a few towns over hunting a werewolf. If he wasn't busy he'd pick up right?

I dial the number.

_Ring_

He's gonna be so mad at me for calling over something sp stupid.

_Ring_

I should just hang up right now.

_Ring_

He's not picking up. He's busy.

_Ring_

That's it I'm hanging up.

"Hello, Dean Winchester speaking."

His voice sounds annoyed. Maybe a long hunt? I shouldn't be bothering him.

"Hello?" he repeats.

"Dean, it's Sam."

" Sammy? What's wrong?" He doesn't sound so annoyed anymore, worried is a better word.

"I- I'm uh, scared." I sound 5 years old. "You know what it's dumb, I shouldn't have called. Dad has told me not to call when you're hunting."

"Hey, it's fine, just- what's going on?"

"There's a big storm Dean. Like the biggest I have ever seen. The power went out, this flashlight sucks. There are some very suspicious noises coming from the woods outside. I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do." Dean will know, he always knows.

"Ok, first off, take a deep breath so you don't pass out and the thing outside doesn't come in and eat your face."  
"Dean! This isn't funny."

He laughs.

"Sorry, just trying to get you to smile. Let me talk to dad."

"He's not here; he took off about an hour ago after he got a call."

Dean stops laughing very abruptly.

"Ok, here's what you're gonna do. There should be at least one gun in the closet. Go in the back room and keep it with you. Try and get some sleep." He's talking to me like I'm a little kid.

"And of course, check the locks and the salt lines. You're gonna be fine kid."

I swear that noise outside is closer.

"Did you finish the hunt?" My actual question is when are you coming back?

"Yeah, of course I did, think I wouldn't? I'll be back when I get back. It's crappy weather here too. You'll be fine. I'll see you when I get back."

"Ok. Bye."  
I really don't want him to hang up. Now it seems even darker. I'm just being paranoid I'm sure but I follow his instructions. I really don't need to get attacked by anything.

I'm not really sure if I dozed off or the time just passed kinda fast, but the noise at the door wakes me up and I slowly get to my feet.

"Sammy, it's me you don't need to shoot."

"Dean? Is it you?"

"Yeah. It's me. Crappy weather ain't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Still Sam P.O.V**

"_Yeah it's me. Crappy weather ain't it?''_

Dean tosses me a new flashlight.

"Pretty dark here, we really need to remember to change the batteries in the flashlights more often.''

He's trying to avoid talking about the fact he just drove in a storm because I called him.

"I didn't expect to see you till tomorrow." I say

"Well the rain let up a bit and I figured now was as good a time as any." He smirks. "And apparently there's some beastie in the woods my brother is scared of."

He's so annoying.  
"Dude don't make fun of me. I know what wind sounds like. Wind, maybe like howls, but that was like a scream."

He just laughs.

"Whatever kid. Why don't you go to bed? I'll hold down the fort till morning and make sure I keep the monsters out." He sounds like he's only half kidding.

"Sure. I think there's food in the fried if you want something."

"Awesome."

There's that noise. It sorta sounds like a scream and a growl combined.

"That was just the wind." Dean says.

If it was just the wind he wouldn't double check the locks on the doors and windows. He wouldn't look so tense.

"Told you it wasn't just the wind. Sounds like something out of a horror movie to me." I say.

He shoots me a look.

"Go to bed bitch."  
"Whatever jerk."

….

When I wake up the next morning, it is brighter, but I don't think the lights have come back on. Dean seems to be talking to somebody.

I quietly make my way into the other room.

Looks like Dad's back.

"Listen to me Dad." Dean's voice is like ice. "I don't care if you get a call about Satan himself; you do not leave Sammy alone unless you are 110 percent sure he will be fine. Most of the motels we stay at are pretty shady, so really you shouldn't leave him alone at nighttime anyways."

Dad doesn't even falter.

"Dean you need to stop treating him like he is five. When you were Sam's age you'd been staying alone , watching your brother for years. He needs to grow up."

It's evident they don't know I'm up.

"Sam's not me, Dad. The sooner you learn that the easier life will be for all of us."

If Dad ever have me the look he just gave Dean, I would be scared senseless.

Dad's voice is calm, but there as an edge to it.

"You seem to forget who is the father here. I am doing the best I can. Don't you _dare _speak to me like that again. Understood?"

Dean takes a deep breath.

"We'll see." he mutters.

"How'd the hunt go?" Dad's trying to change the subject.

Dean is having none of it.

"It went fine. Stop changing the subject. I am going to say one more thing and then we can drop it. You said it yourself, I was staying alone with Sam for years. That would make me a bit protective. He called me and not you."

Dean turns to me.  
"Morning sunshine. Want some breakfast?"

Dad stares at Dean in a kind of stunned silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was inspired by SamWinchester23's review. Y'all can go read it if you feel so strongly about it, but I was thinking about this and I was like, yes, good. **

**Also I'm not sure if this works "canon wise" but shh just read. **

**So we'll just see where this chapter takes us. **

**It's set about two years after the previous chapters.**

I promised myself I'd never again call Dean while he was out on a hunt. It's stupid to do that; I don't know why the idea ever crossed my mind. Especially now, first off Dean's on a hunt with Dad, and second, the only reason I want to talk to him is because I have a bad feeling.

Ever since we'd gotten here, I'd just had this really nagging fear in the back of my mind. Dean and brushed it off as stress. We had been pretty busy lately. Yeah, that must be it. There really was no need to be worried about anything. Dean and Dad were on a simple hunt, it was the middle of the day, and nothing was after me.

I tried to repeat this to myself throughout the day, in hopes of calming myself down, but it really didn't work. I figured I'd give Dean a call, simply to see how the hunt was going. I wasn't going to ask him to come back or even tell him about my irrational paranoia. Just a simple hello.

He didn't pick up and I left a brief message telling him nothing was wrong, I just wanted to check up on the two of them. That was ok right? That didn't tell him to come rushing back, and probably wouldn't get Dad upset.

…

Later that night when I'm just about to doze off, I hear the door creak open. If it was Dean or Dad, they would make themselves known right away, so I have to assume it's not.

I get up as silently as I can, and grab a gun from the nightstand.

There's just this man standing in the middle of the room. I raise the gun.

"Sammy, that's not really needed, we're all friends here." He turns around and smiles. It makes me feel really weird.

"First off, we are most defiantly not friends, I'd sure remember you, and don't call me Sammy."

He laughs. What the hell is so funny?

"Sam either shoot me or put the gun down, this tension is getting annoying." He says.

Sure thing.

I shoot and it hits him, but doesn't even knock him down.

"Enough of that." He waves his hand and the gun is knocked out of my hands.

What is he?

"Listen, I just came here to talk." He sits down on the couch.

"Don't think we have much to talk about. Except maybe you getting the hell out of here." He smiles again.

"That attitude right there is why I think you're my favorite. You see I was going to wait to even reach out to any of you, but when the Winchesters pulled into town, well I couldn't resist. I had to send your brother and father out on some wild goose chase and make sure they left you here. That took some planning, but I pulled it off nicely if I do say so myself."

I just stare at him out of utter confusion.

"By the way, your Dad any closer to figuring out what killed mommy dearest?"

"How'd you know about that?" This is not good.

"I didn't hear about it, I did it. Lovely Mary was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She walked in on me. I couldn't let her go. I did feel bad about that. I liked her." he shrugs. "ah it is what it is."

I clench my fists.

"I'm going to kill you." I say. My head is spinning. Am I really looking at my mother's killer?

"Are you? Well I'm just shaking. This was a nice chat Sam. I'll be seeing you. Give my best to your dad and brother."

He gets up and starts to leave.

I've got to call Dean. I need to tell him what happened.  
"Oh Sam, you think I'm that stupid. By the time you talk to your brother I'll be long gone."

Everything goes dark very quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow this is super late. sorry bout that.**

**anyways, here y'all go, in time for the new episode tonight. **

**still from Sam's p.o.v**

I wake up to Dean shaking me, and find myself on the floor. Wow my head hurts. I try to remember what happened, there was a man, and something about Mom, but everything else is gone.

"Sammy?" Dean asks quietly, helping me sit up. "What happened?" he sounds kinda panicky.

"I don't know, there was a man, uh- something about Mom. I can't really remember. Um, something about favorites I think."

"That's ok Sam, you just tell us if it comes to you ok?" Dad says.

I nod. "Of course. Did you guys find whatever you were hunting?"

Dean shakes his head. "There was nothing." He puts an arm around my shoulders and pulls me to my feet. "Let's get you to bed. You don't look so good."

"Sure." I say. I don't feel so good either.

He helps me lay down and pulls the covers up.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't pick up the phone when you called. Dad- it's not important. I didn't get the message till a few hours later or I would have been right back."

"It's ok Dean." I say. "It doesn't matter."  
"It does, but we can talk about this later. I want you to go to sleep now."  
I nod. I am really tired not. And I'm sure whoever showed up last night won't come back.

**I know its super short but I just wanted to wrap it up. Gonna be working on another story here soon so we'll see what happens. : )**


End file.
